ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
NiGHTS (film)
OBS, from the creator of this idea: edits to add more content, such as actors, writers, and composers, and edits to make the page better are welcome but don't dare do troll editing. Once the creator feels like the page is complete, it'll be blocked from further editing to prove that. NiGHTS (also referred to NiGHTS: the Movie, NiGHTS into Dreams... MOViE and NiGHTS MOViE) is an upcoming 2020 action-adventure fantasy comedy-drama musical live-action/CGI animated film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. It is based on (and is a retelling of) SEGA's Sega Saturn cult classic game, NiGHTS into Dreams..., set to release on July 10, 2020, worldwide. Synopsis Claris Sinclair (Grace Rolek) and Elliot Edwards (Tom Holland) are teenagers that live in Twin Seeds, United States, facing struggles with their dreams of being, respectively, a singer and a professional basketball trainer. Everything changes for them when they enter the dream world of Nightopia and meet NiGHTS (Sarah Stiles), a jester creature who pleads for their help in defeating a tyrant, Wizeman the Wicked (Benedict Cumberbatch), and his army of nightmares and, in the process, recovering their Ideyas and desire to pursue their dreams. The trio must team up and set aside differences to save the real world from being consumed by nightmares. Plot Nightopia and Nightmare are polar opposite worlds that reside on humanity's dreams: Nightopia, populated by the innocent and pacific Nightopians, is fueled by dreams with the aid of the five Ideyas (red of Courage, blue of Wisdom, white of Purity, green of Growth, and yellow of Hope) each human had after entering this world, and Nightmare, commanded with an iron fist by Wizeman (Benedict Cumberbatch) and populated by his armada of Nightmarens, is fueled by Nightmares. In Twin Seeds, United States, there's a pair of teenagers who are having struggles with their personal dreams: Claris Sinclair (Grace Rolek) disappointed the judges with a performance hindered by her stage fright and Elliot Edwards (Tom Holland) was humiliated and bullied in a basketball game by older teenagers. On the same night after the two teenager's humiliation, they end up stopping on Nightopia, meeting the wise Owl (Jim Broadbent), the Nightopians, and especially, an amnesiac, cheerful jester called NiGHTS (Sarah Stiles), who asks for them to help her in defeating Wizeman and saving Nightopia. To do that, they travel through six Nightopia worlds created by both Claris and Elliot's minds (Breezy Camp, Aqua Park, Ancient Museum, Mount Frosty, Rain Forest, and Skyhigh Building), recovering their first four Ideyas and passing through trials. In the way, Reala (Tom Hiddleston) and Jackle (Alex Hirsch), Wizeman's most important Nightmarens, attack them and try to convert NiGHTS to their side (she always refuses), until they're faced for sure in Skyhigh Building. However, Claris and Elliot get transported through Jackle's cape to a 7th, unknown Nightopia world, while Reala reveals to NiGHTS the truth behind his offerings for her to join them: in the past, NiGHTS used to be a crazy, evil Nightmaren working under Wizeman, just like Reala and Jackle. But one day, NiGHTS took pity on a boy and decided to protect his Ideya of Courage, sending it through a portal back to the boy's Nightopia, only for a shard to fix on her body, granting her immunity from Wizeman's control and more empathy, while removing her memories from anything but her name. Now looking at her fellow Nightmarens as enemies, she attacked them, and as a result, was sent to Nightopia and threatened to never come back to Nightmare, eventually being found by Owl. Even after knowing the truth about herself, NiGHTS refuses to join Wizeman's cause and is caged and transported to the same world. The 7th Nightopia world is revealed to be a precise copy of Twin Seeds, the hometown of Claris and Elliot, and they fly through it after getting enough courage to activate and reclaim their last Ideya, the Ideya of Courage. They free NiGHTS and defeat Jackle, going to Nightmare and facing Wizeman on his throne along with Reala. While NiGHTS distracts Reala, Claris and Elliot battle Wizeman by combining forces to break his barrier and break his necklace's shards with their punches. After being defeat, Wizeman begins to die, taking his fellow Nightmarens, excluding NiGHTS, who has the Ideya shard attached to her. Willing to give a second chance to Reala despite his acts, Claris takes a shard of her Ideya of Wisdom and inserts it on Reala's chest, saving him at the cost of sacrificing his memories. After biding farewell to NiGHTS and Owl, Claris and Elliot woke up, right on the day the parade of Twin Seeds' 100th birthday would happen at night. Elliot finally wins a match against the older boys and Claris impresses the judges with her singing, both being encouraged by a spectrum of NiGHTS. The two of them meet each other in the waking world during Twin Seed's birthday parade and, after a dialogue that suggests a blooming romance between them, they glance at the tower, seeing their jester friend NiGHTS playing an invisible flute with Owl on her shoulder before bidding farewell and flying away. Post-Credits Scene Reala wakes up confused in Nightopia, surrounded by Nightopians, before seeing Owl and NiGHTS. He doesn't remember any of them, but NiGHTS explains they can start over a new life, without a master trying to control both of them, and Owl could help. Even more confused than ever, Reala accepts NiGHTS' hand and the two flies away, with the latter promising she'd show wonders to him. Meanwhile, Owl stays for a moment, wondering if Wizeman was defeated for sure, before being called by NiGHTS. Cast *Sarah Stiles as NiGHTS (voice and motion capture): A mysterious, but cheerful, curious, adventurous and friendly dream jester who doesn't remember her origins and doesn't perfectly blends in Nightopia thanks to her odd behavior and immense power, but is nevertheless a heroic figure who vowed to help the children defeat Wizeman after hearing about his arrival. Later, it's revealed she's a formerly crazy Nightmaren who rebelled against Wizeman and changed appearances radically after receiving a shard of an Ideya of Courage and, as a result, was banished to Nightopia with a death threat. She is the main protagonist of the film. *Grace Rolek as Claris Sinclair: One of the dreamers NiGHTS gets the aid of to defeat Wizeman. A prodigy girl with a brave and sassy personality, but a stage fright that compromises her dream career of being a singer. She's one of the main deuteragonists of the film. *Tom Holland as Elliot Edwards: One of the dreamers NiGHTS gets the aid of to defeat Wizeman. A confident and friendly boy who dreams of being a professional basketball player, but is humiliated by the school's older boys. He's one of the main deuteragonists of the film. *Benedict Cumberbatch as Wizeman the Wicked (voice and motion capture): The main antagonist of the film. A ruthless tyrant who plans to absorb the many Ideyas stolen by his Nightmarens through the centuries to gain enough power to shatter the barrier between dreams and reality, to dominate the former and take over the latter. *Tom Hiddleston as Reala (voice and motion capture): NiGHTS' intelligent, cruel and menacing rival and equal in power, later revealed to be her brother of sorts thanks for both of them being Nightmarens. By Wizeman's orders, he hinders the hero's path and also tries to goad NiGHTS into a second chance on Wizeman's army. Later, during the final battle, he nearly dies during Wizeman's destruction, only to receive a shard of Claris' Ideya of Wisdom, wiping his memories and granting him a second chance. He is the secondary antagonist of the film. *Jim Broadbent as Owl (voice): A owl-creature, who claims he's as old as the first time humanity began to have dreams, and that he helped raise NiGHTS, deviating her from her original Nightmaren nature. He is the tritagonist of the film. *Alex Hirsch as Jackle the Mantle (voice and motion capture): A insane second-rank Nightmaren from Wizeman's armada, who aids Reala in invading Claris and Elliot's dreamscapes before being destroyed, allowing NiGHTS and co. to re-enter Nightmare. He is the tertiary antagonist. *TBH as Nightopians: Innocent, pacific creatures originated from Nightopia, who love nothing more than fun and playing. They're minor characters of the film. *TBH, TBH and TBH as unnamed Nightmarens: Wizeman's armada of creatures he created to destroy Nightopia. The majority of them are minor characters. *TBH, TBH, TBH, TBH and TBH as the other students of Twin Seed's high school, minor characters of the film that interact with Claris and Elliot on the human world. **TBH, TBH and TBH as Claris' friends. **TBH, TBH and TBH as Elliot's friends. **TBH, TBH and TBH as the older boys that bully Elliot. Production Development In early July 2019, the official SEGA Twitter account posted a tweet stating that Sonic wouldn't be the only character they would give focus to, as there was another classic they were bringing back to life with the help of Pixar Animation Studios. Fans of the company and game reviewers began to speculate which character they were talking about until two and a half weeks later when SEGA posted a tweet showing a pair of blue-cat eyes with the caption "Soon, your dreams will become real," confirming that the classic game would be NiGHTS. Months later, more details about NiGHTS' production were revealed: Sarah Stiles, best known for her role as Spinel in Steven Universe: The Movie, would voice the titular protagonist, Benedict Cumberbatch would voice the antagonist, Wizeman, and the film would be directed by Andrew Stanton. Later, they confirmed the appearances of Claris and Elliot (played by Grace Rolek and Tom Holland respectively), and that all the non-human characters would use detailed CGI. More coming soon. Writing Coming soon. Filming Coming soon. Animation CGI animation, mixing cartoon physics with realistic lightning, will be used for the Nightopians, Nightmarens and the character Owl. More info coming soon. Visual Effects Coming soon. Post Production Coming soon. Music See page: NiGHTS (film)/Soundtrack. Release Date In Theaters *July 10, 2020 (Worldwide) Home Media *August 13, 2020 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD, Japan) *August 19, 2020 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD, Worldwide) *September 23, 2020 (Netflix) (Japan) *September 27, 2020 (Netflix) (Worldwide) Bonus Features Coming soon. TV Spots See page: NiGHTS (film)/TV Spots '' Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) due to: Some Action 10/10 *NiGHTS, Claris and Elliot frequently battle the forces of Wizeman. Mild Peril 4/10 *Some scenes show the heroic characters in real danger. Scenes That May Scare Children 9/10 *Wizeman, Reala, Jackle, and the other Nightmarens terrify the Nightopians, the human children and the main protagonist to propel their goals. *NiGHTS performs faces that may fall under the uncanny valley during her musical number "I am NiGHTS!"; her past appearance and behavior might be disturbing. Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer All Trailers ''See Page: NiGHTS (film)/Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer See Page: NiGHTS (film)/Teaser Trailer '' Movie Transcript ''See Page: NiGHTS (film)/Transcript Merchandise Coming soon. Variant Logos *Pixar Animation Studios - None. *Walt Disney Pictures - Instead of panning away from the castle, the camera starts from the castle's feet and goes upwards to reveal NiGHTS, descending to the top of the castle while playing her flute. Then, the camera pans away and the logo plays as usual, with the difference that NiGHTS silhouette is still visible on the top of the castle. The music also has bells and a flute. Featured Song See article: Paradise Coldplay's 2011 single Paradise will be one of the film's main theme songs, along with a cover version of Dreams, Dreams in which it's confirmed that Panic! At the Disco will participate. Outtakes See page: NiGHTS (film)/Outtakes Reception Box Office A significant portion of the Box Office response came from Japan, the country where the movie is most popular. Nevertheless, it made an acceptable success in the rest of the world as well, especially in Europe. Critical Response NiGHTS ''received widespread critical acclaim, becoming the most well received movie based on a video game of all time, both financially and critically. It received a 96% rating score Rotten Tomatoes and the consensus says "''NiGHTS mixes the charm of Pixar movies with the original game's creativity to make the best video game movie." User Reviews Awards and nominations Copyright Coming soon. Trivia See page: NiGHTS (film)/Trivia Easter Eggs ''See page: NiGHTS (film)/Easter Eggs '' Category:Movies Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar films Category:Pixar Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Video games Category:Films based on video games Category:Film Adaptation Category:Adaptation Category:Film adaptions